


Another Night

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [12]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Tiger - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dress Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Kotetsu has been eager to try something different for a while, and he thinks maybe something a little more wild, a little more dark, could be exactly what he's been looking for.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Kudos: 34





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago for someone, but we don't talk anymore, so I figured I might as well post it here.

Kotetsu was fairly certain that - somewhere between the time this idea had sprung into his head and putting in the almost glowing red contacts – he had lost his mind. Standing in their shared bathroom and looking in the mirror, he took in his appearance: a black vest fit nicely over his frame, accenting a dark red shirt not unlike his usual green button down covered his broad shoulders and chiseled expanse of his chest, and a pair of his regular black slacks, tailored and pressed to perfection lay comfortably on his slim hips. Before this, he had taken for granted his near perfect eyesight, Kotetsu thought as he leaned closer to his reflection, and suddenly felt bad for his practically blind boyfriend. Contacts were definitely the biggest pain in the ass – and to think he was doing this for  _ fun _ . He managed easily enough though, blinking them into place before grabbing his new black and red hat and adjusting it to his head.

Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu clenched his fists at his sides. He was nervous – this was the first time he had ever considered doing anything like this. The click of the front door closing and the sound of Barnaby’s voice echoing down the hall didn’t leave him much time to reconsider, however. Slipping out of the bathroom hastily, Kotetsu rushed to the bedroom – the location of where he planned to lure the unsuspecting blond. He leaned against the frame of the door, hoping his appearance was casual in spite of his nerves getting the better of him.

“What are you wearing?” Barnaby rounded the corner, confusion written in bold letters over his flawless features and Kotetsu’s stomach flipped. He swallowed thickly and Barnaby took a few steps closer.

“You look handsome,” the blond said smoothly and suddenly there was a hand reaching for his face. Kotetsu growled and grabbed his wrist – this was for Barnaby, he wasn’t going to give him the chance to seduce him at all because sometimes a touch was all it took for Kotetsu to melt into the blond. That wasn’t going to be the case tonight, hearing Barnaby yelp softly in surprise.

“Kotetsu, is everything okay?”

With something of a feral grin on his lips Kotetsu launched himself at Barnaby, hooking his fingertips into his shoulders and digging them into the still covered flesh harsher than necessary. A resounding thump echoed around them as he slammed the blond into the opposite wall, his partner groaning on impact. Lifting his head high enough to see Barnaby’s eyes, Kotetsu could clearly tell that his victim was utterly perplexed, but clouds of arousal could possibly be seen within his green irises.

“Kotet-” Kotetsu silenced him by placing a long finger to his lips and shook his head wordlessly, offering him a devilish smirk before removing the appendage, replacing it with a hungry mouth. Barnaby’s gasp died against their attached lips when Kotetsu grazed his teeth against his lover’s bottom lip harshly and he could feel the younger male instantly melt from the quickly rising heat between them. Hands grasped Kotetsu’s neck and pulled him that much closer and the feral growl that rattled in Kotetsu’s throat made Barnaby shiver involuntarily. He released the grip on the blond’s shoulders and made short work of his belt and pants, sliding them over slim hips and leaving the material to pool around his knees. A chuckle bubbled from his lips when he palmed the hardening flesh between Barnaby’s legs – noting with an amused smirk that his lover had neglected boxers this morning – and resulting in a delicious moan, which he swallowed greedily.

“No boxers? Such a naughty Bunny,” and relinquishing the blond’s lips Kotetsu descended, trailing wet stripes of saliva as he sampled every inch of exposed skin on his partner. Dropping to his knees and swallowing thickly he licked his lips as Barnaby’s erection twitched in anticipation. He wouldn’t let his resolve waver, however, he was going to do this for Barnaby – he would do anything for his Bunny.

He took the tip of Barnaby’s cock between his lips, sucking gently at first, and only drawing more of the hard flesh into his mouth when his lover groaned loudly in approval. Fingers curled into his scalp and Kotetsu swatted them away, grabbing and holding them to the blond’s hips and taking the entire length into his mouth. Barnaby thrust his hips forward, his erection hitting the back of Kotetsu’s throat and Kotetsu clutched his hands, lacing their fingers together as his lover moaned loudly and unabashedly, breath coming in ragged pants that were in tandem with his ministrations. 

“Oh, God, Kotetsu.” Barnaby barely managed to form anything past that while his cock was being so wonderfully attended to – but just as suddenly as it had begun, that heat was gone, and Kotetsu looked up at him with glowing red eyes. The older man shook his head wordlessly and stood to connect their lips again, the taste of precum upon his tongue as it brushed against Barnaby’s. Kotetsu’s hands loosened in his and made for his jacket, sliding the garment off his arms and quickly submitting his shirt to the same fate, both landing unceremoniously to the floor.

Dropping to his knees again, Kotetsu made sure to leave a hot huff of breath on Barnaby’s cock and he relished in the way it twitched in response. He tipped his head to the side, grabbing the material of his partner’s pants between his teeth and pulled them from the confines of the leather boots. An erotic groan filled his ears and Kotetsu glanced up at the blond, hair slightly askew eyes clouded with desire, and kiss-swollen lips parted as he desperately tried to regain control of his breathing.

“T-That’s so hot.” Barnaby muttered under his breath and Kotetsu wasn’t sure he was supposed to have heard it, but it only gave in the courage and the confidence that Barnaby was enjoying himself. He pulled the legs of the pants over his boots, adding them to the discarded garment pile on the floor and proceeded to lick a long wet stripe up the length of the red leather expanse. Barnaby bit his bottom lip – still tender from Kotetsu having roughly abused it earlier – and locked his eyes onto the unnatural red that stared back at him as Kotetsu shifted up again.

“Suck,” the dark-haired man demanded as two fingers prodded Barnaby’s lips and the blonde complied, taking the digits in eagerly, swirling his tongue around the appendages hungrily and treating them as though he were sucking his cock itself. Kotetsu bit out a moan, his eyes fixated on the sinuous attention he was receiving. No one should be this good with their mouth, Kotetsu thought as Barnaby swallowed around his fingers and lightly scraped his teeth along the coated skin. His other hand came up to loosen his tie and pluck the buttons of his vest and shirt open, exposing the tanned muscles of his chest and torso – the need to press his skin against Barnaby’s was overwhelming, wasting no time in divesting himself of shoes, pants and boxers.

Removing his fingers from the delicious warmth of his partner’s mouth, Kotetsu deliberately ran a slick digit over Barnaby’s lower lip before claiming it within his own mouth once more. He allowed Barnaby’s hands to thread through his hair this time, moaning softly when the blond’s nails shoveled deep into his scalp, Kotetsu finally able to top off the collection of clothing on the floor Their lips parted in favor of panting against each others’ skin as they rocked their erections against the others. Wrapping his arm around the blond’s middle Kotetsu pulled him flush to his own body, the heat between them so intense, so stifling that he needed more, more of the sinful friction, more of Barnaby’s fiery, needy moans, more of  _ Barnaby.  _ He could  _ never _ have enough of his insatiable lover, not in a million years – Barnaby really  _ had _ turned him into an addict.

“Ko-” Barnaby started, but the man growled, shaking his head for the third time. Purposefully, Kotetsu licked the already moistened fingers, almost cat-like, and descended once more. He teased the blond, smirking when Barnaby’s knees weakened and shook next to his head and pressed both fingers in, causing his lover to nearly scream and writhe against the wall. Barnaby dug even deeper into Kotetsu’s skull with every strike of pleasure, the muscles working desperately to draw him in deeper. 

“Oh, fuck me, Tiger.” Barnaby’s voice was carnal as he huffed it between moans and reached Kotetsu’s ears, who rewarded his lover with the hot embrace of his mouth around his cock again, simultaneously sucking in time with the fingers that plowed into him.

The quick jerk of Barnaby’s hips was the only warning of how close his lover was close to coming, and Kotetsu swallowed his cock just as the essence spurted against the back of his throat. For as hard as he tried not to Kotetsu choked on the sticky substance, coughing as he swallowed most of it and forcing the rest to dribble down his chin. Glancing up his lover and seeing his green eyes looking back at him, his features completely sated and an appreciative smile on his lips made Kotetsu smirk in return. He slowed the fingers still in Barnaby before sliding them out entirely. Standing, he licked his lips, tasting some of the remnants of release there before offering the rest to the blond who lapped it up greedily, thoroughly cleaning patch of skin before running his tongue against Kotetsu’s lips, begging to taste him. The dark-haired man buried his hands into his partner’s blond curls and crushed their mouths together.

Arms wrapped limply around Kotetsu’s neck as Barnaby melted into the lips that pressed urgently into his own. Their tongues clashed, granting Barnaby the opportunity to taste the hot semen that lingered in his older lover’s mouth, eliciting a moan as he shuddered with delight in Kotetsu’s arms. Kotetsu pulled the blond closer still, making him painfully aware of his own neglected arousal, the need to be inside Barnaby twisted in the pit of his stomach and the kiss ended with a sweet peck to the younger male’s cheek.

“I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, Bunny.” Kotetsu snarled into Barnaby’s ear, grazing the delicate shell with his teeth and accenting his point by grinding their hips together. A strangled groan escaped the blond’s lips and Barnaby nodded. “Good boy.” Kotetsu had to admit that Bunny being so submissive and so very willing made all of this acting worth it. He slipped another gentle kiss to the juncture of Barnaby’s jaw before nipping at the sensitive skin. In one fluid motion, Kotetsu hoisted his lover into his arms, wrapping his still boot clad legs around his waist and tucking his arms securely under Barnaby’s rear.

Carrying Barnaby through the threshold into their shared bedroom, Kotetsu all but dropped the blond on the bed before crawling over the length of his body and carnally devouring his neck, sinking his canines into Barnaby’s fair skin before licking the tender patches, leaving his lover a writhing mess on the bed. Nails clawed up Kotetsu’s back in answer, he ground his hips down, rocking his erection against Barnaby’s thigh.

“Tiger, please!” Wanton and needy, Barnaby begged from underneath him, cheeks flush and perfect curls mussed from passion, his green eyes met Kotetsu’s unnatural crimson, the gaze saying everything that words couldn’t now. Barnaby trusted him and loved him more than he had anyone else in his life – things that Kotetsu knew didn’t come lightly, not with the traumas and deceit that had always been present in the blond’s life. He blinked back the sudden surge of emotion and brushed the back of his hand over Barnaby’s cheek, an equally simple response to the non-verbal communication.

Kotetsu wasted no time giving in to his plea, his cock throbbing painfully in need of absolution. Positioning himself above his lover, he let his vulgar desire take over and slid himself in fully in one quick thrust. The sound that tore from Barnaby’s throat almost made him regret the action and he halted, terrified that he seriously hurt the blond. Before he could inquire, however, the blond wriggled his hips, a signal to keep moving. Confidence regained, Kotetsu grasped Barnaby’s hips, pressing his fingers into his alabaster skin and slammed himself in the tight confines and growled at the impossibly tight muscle that gripped his arousal with each snap forward and _ fuck _ that felt nice. He hissed out a ragged breath as nails raked up his back and leather boots rubbed uncomfortably against his hips, both surely leaving angry red marks that Kotetsu would complain about later, but these things were far from his mind when Barnaby began groaning and meeting each of his thrusts with his own.

“Tiger, Tiger, Tiger!” It had become a melodious mantra, and it only got louder the harder he shoved his cock into Barnaby, his body over-sensitive from his previous orgasm, body twitching – almost painful with the excessive pleasure and dry sobs ripped from his throat as he thrashed his head from side to side, sinking his nails into the already damaged surface of Kotetsu’s back.

Lapping at Barnaby’s neck hungrily, Kotetsu’s hiss was muffled as intense head twisted in his gut, bringing him to drive his hips harder – deeper – hands scrabbling at Barnaby’s hips to jerk him harder and faster against him with each one of his own forward thrusts. It was too much – all of it, too much – and with a last, gasping breath and deep snap of his hips within the tight confines of Barnaby’s form, he spilled himself, every muscle in his body trembling, aching, nerves spitting fire and leaving him altogether spent.

Kotetsu collapsed, his hands desperate to hold onto Barnaby’s, searching for reassurance that this was okay – that  _ he _ was okay – finally finding them and entwining their fingers, smiling when Barnaby gave them a light squeeze. They laid there, basking in their afterglow and putting their feral desires to rest for another night, Kotetsu kissing various places of Barnaby’s face softly and wiped a bead of sweat from the blond’s brow – God he was the most  _ beautiful _ mess.

“I love you.”

Barnaby shifted to look at his lover, a sated smile upon his lips. “I love you too.” was the murmur around a sloppily placed kiss. Fingers undone, hands roamed gently over Kotetsu’s back – a drastic contrast to the feral clawing that had torn at the expanse of flesh only moments before – smoothing delicate circles and Kotetsu sighed, feeling himself relax under the blond’s attention and he threaded through Barnaby’s curls, matted in places from sweat but otherwise perfect. There were no other words that needed to be said then, no questions that needed to be asked, because he knew Barnaby already knew the answer.

_ Because he would do anything for Barnaby.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
